Romance
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: short stories of lucia X Dante love yeah they need love to you know
1. Winter's Night

Winter's Night

A camp fire danced with the cold wind. The snow gently fell to the ground. It touched the tan skin of a young woman. She had hair red as cherries and eyes green as emeralds. The woman glanced around, the forest peaceful and quite. She heard soft snoring and glanced at her right. A figure laid next to her, his breathing soft and warm. She smiled as he slept, he looked like a child to her.

Lucia glanced at the sky, many colors danced along the horizon. She smiled " oh my god.. The northern lights", she said softly to herself she didn't want to wake up Dante. She glanced at the fire as it dance she become lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of why they are there and why Dante asked for her help. She blushed and felt her heart skip a beat when she found her self thinking of him.

She grew sleepy and decided that rest was good. She unclipped her hair and slowly started to unbraid it. It was longer than anyone would inspect it would be. It was wavy from being in a braid all the time. Lucia felt the soreness of her head. She sighed, she thought she would be used to it by now but she guess not. She laughed to herself about it.

Lucia let out a soft yawn, then felt something warm and heavy on her shoulders. She glanced behind her and eyes met up with blue ones. She blushed and smiled over her shoulders was Dante's jacket. It was warm from his body heat also it smelled like him as well. Lucia loved the way he smelled. "Thank You Dante" she said softly.

Dante smiled at her as well " It was chilly and it looked like you were cold" he said running his hands threw his messy white hair. Lucia smiled and blushed her face giving off a small heat. " You can use the tent tonight it will be cold and you been up almost all night. Lu go get some sleep" Dante said touching her forehead "You don't want to make your self sick do you?"

Lucia blushed " alright but what about you I don't want you sick because you been staying out in the cold." She said softly, her breath visible. Dante laughed softly and glanced at her his eyes seemed more shiny from the light of the fire.

"Don't worry about me Lucia I'm a man its my job to take the tough stuff and let the ladies rest." he said making a joke. Lucia laughed softly not really sure how it was funny, it just was to her at least. She could laugh easily at anything. Dante noticed this and always made jokes. He wanted to hear her soft laugher.

Lucia let out another yawn "why not we share the tent tonight, we both will stay warm because of our body heat" she said blushing brightly. Dante noticed how red her face was and laughed. He glanced up at the stars thinking about it and then smiled. " Sure"

Lucia blushed and smiled and entered the tent. Dante followed after her, he zip up the tent so no cold air could get in. Dante removed his shoes and Lucia did the same. Dante laid back on the air mattress and Lucia did the same.

Lucia was on her side and smiled at Dante" Comfy?" she asked. Dante turned onto his side, he was laying on his back. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Very" he said. Lucia smiled and turned onto her back.

Dante moved closer to her till he was against her body. Lucia blushed and glanced up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Your so warm" he said pulling the blanket over them. Lucia blushed and turned to face him.

Dante blushed and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She blushed brightly shocked at first then slowly melted into the kiss. They both felt there heart race and the heat from each other. They parted and smiled at one another.

" Lets sleep now" she said softly to Dante who nodded. They both moved onto there right side. Dante held her close to him his fingertips upon her soft skin. Dante soon drifted asleep and Lucia soon followed after.

To my number one fan Dante Lucia Forever, I hope you loved this first chapter.


	2. Here With Me

Here With Me

Lucia stood outside watching the city from the porch of her home. The snow fell gently on her tan skin. Her mother recently passed away. From old age she guessed. She didn't die in pain so that was good. Lucia thought that at least, but she is alone now. She watched the stars alone now.

How was she going to survive on her own? She was still a child in the world's eyes. That thought scared her the most. She didn't have any money soon she will be thrown out of the house.

Why did fate take away everything dear to her? First Dante left to fight Hell. He hasn't been seen for years. Now fate took away her mother her only friend. Lucia felt the tears sting against her skin.

Lucia sighed and headed back in the house. She walked up the stairs which made cracking sounds as she took each step. She walked into her room and sat on the bed. She sighed thinking of what to do.

"Maybe I should get a job" she said to her self. She thought "but what will be a good job for me? " she blinked. All she knew is how to fight demons and clean. She sighed " I'm so lonely I'm talking to myself"

She laid back pulling the blanket over her. "Better get some sleep….I'm doing it again…" she said drifting asleep. She slept deeply and she was warm underneath the blankets. She turned and held the pillow close. " Dante…"

While she slept a motorcycle engine was heard. Dante sighed pulling up. "Damnit that bastard took longer than I thought." he said shutting off the bike. He glanced around the snow falling " Its Winter? Damn I left during the summer" a news paper blew against his leg. He picked it up and read the date. "What? I left…5 years ago? " he thought.

Lucia was still asleep she yawned and turned onto her back. Dante entered the house, The lights off. He flipped the light switch but the lights didn't work. He saw a pile of bills that clearly wasn't paid. "I knew they were poor but I didn't realize how much." he said heading to the living room. No one was there.

Dante headed up the stairs that made cracking sounds. He found Lucia's room and wondered if he should go in. He blinked hearing movement. Lucia turned again laying now on her side. Dante opened the door and saw her laying on the bed. He glanced at the desk, it had her belt, her swords and his coin. He forgot he gave it to her.

Dante walked over to the desk and picked up the coin and then gave it a flip. He sat it back down on the table. He glanced at the red head and walked over to her. He sat down at the end of the bed. Lucia groaned softly she was having a nightmare.

Dante touched her cheek softly. It was stained with tears. He leaned over and whispers in her ear "wake up Lucia" He leaned back and watched her. She opened her eyes slowly she glanced up and saw his deep blue icy eyes.

She sat up quickly " Dante?!: she was in shock. Was she dreaming, if she was she didn't was anyone to wake her. The Demon slayer smiled softly and laughed at her nervousness.

"Sorry that it took me so long to come back….time in the demon world lasts much longer than here." he said staring at her studying her features. Lucia was still the same, only her hair was longer. "You haven't changed at all" he said.

Lucia blushed and blinked "neither have you , you still look like when you left" she said felling her heart beat quicken. She glanced at the sheets of the bed. "a lot of things changed though, since you left" she said trying to hide her pain.

" Oh?" Said Dante curious now to hear the changes. Lucia blinked felling the pain in her chest. "well a few weeks ago, my mother passed away" she said softly feeling the tears again on her skin. There was something new tonight though. She felt them being wiped away.

She glanced up and saw Dante wiping away her tears. She blinked and smiled softly " Thank You" she said . Dante smiled "anytime" he said. She blushed and Dante leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She blushed and felt her heart skip a beat. He pulled her closer to him deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes feeling his arms around her waist and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Don't cry anymore' he said breaking the kiss. She blinked " Your much prettier with a warm smile" he continued. She blushed and smiled for him. Dante moved some hair out of her face " Much Better" he said moving his kiss to her neck.

Lucia blushed and smiled feeling his lips on her neck. Dante moved his kiss back to her lips. He pushed her softly on top the bed he moved upon her. She blushed " Dante…" she said softly as he kissed her neck again.

Dante pulled away "Yes?" he asked with a soft smiled staring deep in her green eyes. "I Love You" she said softly and he leaned and kissed her. " I love you to" he said. They both spent the night together, they made love.


	3. Day Dreams pt 1

Day Dreams

Dante laid in his bed asleep, covered by black blankets and sheets. He was alone in the bed, being no girl. He wanted a woman that will make his heart skip a beat. He wanted a girl that matched his power and a girl that wouldn't cheat on him either. He wanted a girl that will cook for him and clean but also force him to do something. He wanted a girl that was sweet and kind and little shy when a it came to romance.

Dante started to wake and sighed, he wonder if such a girl existed. The girl that made his dreams come true. He got up and yawned heading to the shower. He turned on the water and started to remove his pants and boxers.

He walked n to the tub closing the curtain and let the hot water run down his buff body. He started to day dream, he caught himself doing this often when he was alone. His mind wandered, he close his eyes lost in his day dreams.

While Dante was showering a certain red head walked in the shop. She wore a pink shirt, blue jeans and her brown jean jacket. She wanted to visit Dante today thank him for helping her rebuild her house that was blown up by Arius. Lucia cursed that bastard, houses aren't easy to build.

She heard the shower and blushed at the thought of Dante in the shower. She shook her head to rid of the perverted thought, it was rude to think of people in that manor. She sat down on the couch.

Dante yawn the water hot and steam flew off his skin. He continue to think he ignored the fact that he had been in the shower for over 30 minutes. He started to feel dizzy. He passed out soon and landed out side of the tub with a thud.

Lucia glanced up at the ceiling hearing the thud. many thoughts came to mind. She blinked ' maybe he fainted!" she decided to rush up to check on him. She knocked on the door " Dante I heard a thud you okay?" she asked. There was no answer. She opened the door and saw him on the ground she blushed at the fact he was naked.

She found a towel and covered him with it and helped him to the his room. He let out a groan. Lucia laid him down on the bed. She covered him with a blanket her face matched the color of her hair.

Dante slept for about 30 minutes then awoke. He glanced around and remembered that he passed out in the shower. He got up and got dressed and wondered how he got here back in his room. Once dressed he headed down stairs to the living room.

Lucia as asleep on the couch her breathing was soft. He blinked and wondered when she came. He knelt down and shook her softly. "Hey wake up' he said. Lucia awoke rubbing her eyes.

"oh Your Awake! Are you alright you where passed out in the bathroom so I put you in your bed I promise I didn't see anything I covered my eyes I swear" she said blushing.

Dante blinked and started to laugh. Lucia blinked not understand why he was laughing. He got up and sat next to her still laughing. Lucia blinked "what is so funny if I may ask?"

Dante stopped and smiled taking a breath " Sure, You" Lucia blinked confused, this is the first someone was laughing because of her. Dante saw her confused face. "Your reaction you where so scared that I'll be mad because you saw me naked"

Lucia blushed she glanced at the floor. Dante laughed " I'm not mad thanks for helping me I could of died if you didn't help" he said chuckling. Lucia smiled softly at him " Your welcome."

"So how is the new house?" Dante asked. Lucia smiled " its good very comfy" she said remembering the time when she dropped the screw driver into Dante's foot, it wasn't pretty.

Dante watched her ass she thought. Lucia glanced at him ' What is it? Is there something on my face?" " No, just enjoying the view" he said. Lucia blushed " what do you mean?" she asked. Dante chuckled at her clueless nature. That made her innocent and her innocence made her attractive. " Your very pretty today" he said.

Lucia blushed and smiled her heart skip a beat " Thank You, you always look good to me" she said softly. Dante smiled likening where this conversation was going. Lucia smiled softly.

"Well my frig is empty, wanna go with to the store?" he asked her. She tilted her head and thought and smiled "Sure it's a nice day we should really walk" she said. Dante blinked and thought " ok" he said. He got up and grabbed his wallet and Lucia followed him out the door.

They walked down the side walk. Lucia looked around she wasn't used to a bug city like this. Dante smiled " stay close Lu its easy to get lost in the crowd." he said. Lucia nodded and stay close to him.

"Your not used to big cities are you Lu?" Lucia blinked and smiled "yeah they are a little scary" Dante laughed and held onto her hand she blushed and looked at him. " I don't want to lose you in the crowd' he said lying to her. He just wanted to hold her hand.

They entered the store, it was huge. Dante smiled grabbing random things off the shelf. Lucia watched and Dante grabbed some pizza's like 50 of them. Lucia laughed ' You must really like Pizza You know I can cook a pizza from scratch." Lucia said

Dante pondered and smiled ' okay then cook one for me" he said buying the ingredients . Lucia blinked and smiled " okay" she said. The finished shopping and paid for the food then headed back to Dante's place.

Dante tossed the bags in the frig and sat on the couch "Okay start cooking Lu I wanna see how your pizza's differ from mine" he said.

Lucia smiled and was already preparing the oven ' alright" she said.

To be continued…


End file.
